Kimi Uchiha
is one of the last Uchiha Clan survivors. She was a Genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure for a short time prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, after which she ran away to Kumogakure, becoming a missing-nin. Background/Story Early Life Kimi is the first and only daughter of Keiko Uchiha. Rumors said her father was a Senju, but this has been deemed false, since her father has been confirmed to be Fugaku Uchiha's brother. Kimi graduated from Konoha's ninja academy at age 7 and was, alongside her genin teammates, immediately assigned a C-rank joint mission with a Kumogakure genin squad, Team Yugito, the joint mission being a sign of goodwill between the two villages. She was placed in the mission by the Third Hokage himself, as requested by her jōnin sensei, Aya Utsukushi. The mission details were to recover a scroll containing information about an ancient ninja weapon from an abandoned temple of a now extinct clan of assassin-nin, somewhere in the lands between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. The scroll was to be handed to the mission's Kumogakure jōnin, Yugito Nii. On the day of the mission, Kimi was accompanied by Keiko, her mother, to the village's gates to say goodbye, not knowing this would be the last time Kimi would see her mother alive. The Mission After joining up with the Kumo genin, the teams immediately started searching for the temple, and only took them a couple of days before they found it in the calculated location. However, a large local group of bandits had established it as their headquarters, and getting the scroll wouldn't be easy task. Yugito and Aya, the leading jōnin, preferred a more stealthy approach to having to fight all the bandits, as despite being ninja, most of them were still inexperienced children, not to mention the bandits severely outnumbered them. The group managed to enter unnoticed, with Kimi volunteering to dispose of the guards without raising alarm, which she so brilliantly succeeded at that it even impressed Yugito, but as the scroll was removed from its case, a secret alarm rang, withdrawing all the bandits' attention to the shinobi. The bandit chief somehow seemed to have knowledge of a strong fūinjutsu, which he used to seal the jōnin and stop them from helping the genin. After defeating several bandits, Kimi faced the bandit chief alone as the other genin held off other bandits, and managed to slay him by surprising him with a chakra infused kunai after being beaten head-on by the bandit chief, who claimed to have been a former ninja himself. With the user dead, the fūinjutsu restraining Yugito was released, the Jinchūriki then using Matatabi's powers to scare off the remaining bandits. It was after Kimi handing over the scroll that night as they set up camp, that Yugito expressed her amazement at the young girl's abilities, a true testament to the Uchiha clan's capability of producing such fine shinobi, and how she envied Aya for having Kimi as her disciple. Kimi thanked the kind words and returned to Konoha with her fellow Konoha-nin the following morning. The Uchiha Massacre Upon returning to the village at night, Kimi made her way to the Uchiha neighborhood, only to find its streets littered with corpses of fellow clansmen. Kimi couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, so she slowly advanced through the body-ridden streets, until she came upon Sasuke's body. As if seeing her cousin lying on the floor still wasn't enough, immediately on a nearby corner was her mother's, however, she appeared to still be alive. Kimi ran to her, begging her not to leave her, but her mother could only answer that she should run as far from the village as possible to live and someday do what's best for her and the clan, in reply. Completely horrified at what was happening, Kimi then slowly turned around and started sprinting out of the village, tears streaming down her eyes. As she was reaching the village's gates, she was intercepted by a Root shinobi claiming to be "moping" up after the Uchiha Clan killer. The shinobi unsheathed his tantō and swung at Kimi, who barely dodged his kenjutsu blows and managed to slip past him, making her way to the forest. However, the Root gave chase to her and stopped Kimi with Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, who collided with the technique and fell helplessly to the ground. The Root made his way to her and prepared to end her life in a quick strike, but in the moment's desperation, Kimi awakened a two tomoe Sharingan that allowed her to dodge the attack and fatally wound her aggressor with a chakra-infused kunai. Even while dying, the Root still swung at Kimi, who easily dodged his clumsy attacks with her newly awakened Sharingan. After the shinobi finally collapsed, a distraught Kimi made up her mind to leave Konoha, seeing that she wasn't welcome there anymore. Kimi then remembered Yugito's words, and decided to travel to Kumogakure, using up all her mission pay on food and lodging. Settling in Kumogakure As she approached the village, Kumo ninja sentries attacked and captured her for interrogation. When asked about what she was doing there, Kimi said she just wanted to see lady Yugito, who was called at Kimi's request. The Jinchūriki immediately recognized the young Uchiha, who told her of what happened in Konoha and her situation. Yugito, as a Jinchūriki, knew the pain of loneliness and how it can crush a person, so she felt pity for Kimi and decided to take her in as her student, vowing to take responsibility and watching over her development, as such allowing Kimi to stay in Kumogakure. Life in Kumogakure For four years, Kimi trained under Yugito, honing her skill with her personal bukijutsu as well as her ninjutsu, particularly developing Wind Release, while improving her Fire Release. During this time, she lived in a guest room in Yugito's residence, and almost came to acknowledge her mentor as a second mother. It was also around this time Kimi met Len, who would become a close friend and develop a crush on her. Kimi also seemed to have taken an interest in kekkei genkai and techniques that could enhance her fighting style, as noted by Yugito due to the amount of scrolls about the matter in her room, and particularly kekkei tōta, which would later contribute to the development of her own kekkei tōta. However, Kimi never forgot the horrid night of the Uchiha Massacre, and vowed to learn of the clan's killer identity and avenge her clan, as her mother's last wish. She would come to learn of it when Akatsuki members Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha came to Kumogakure to capture the Two-Tails's Jinchūriki. Kimi was shocked to see her cousin, believing herself to be the sole survivor of the clan. Itachi, much to his chagrin of having to kill another blood relative yet again, intended to finish the job for fear of retribution from Danzō's part on Sasuke, and revealed himself as the Uchiha clan's killer to Kimi through his Tsukuyomi. Enraged and heart-broken, Kimi finally decided to settle the score, and Itachi left Yugito to Kisame while he fought Kimi. Even while holding back, Itachi was too much for Kimi, who even awakened the third Sharingan tomoe on both her eyes during the battle; Yugito wasn't faring much better against Kisame either, and both were saved when Len, C and Darui arrived with backup, forcing Itachi and Kisame to retreat. Kimi promised she would one day take down Itachi, even if it meant years of arduous training. This would later spur her on to learn Nintaijutsu from the Raikage, as well as developing her trump card kekkei tōta. Shortly after the incident, Kumo's elders blackmailed Kimi into working for the country as an assassin and spy if she wanted to keep living in the village, which Kimi accepted under the condition that she would be allowed to train with the Raikage in Nintaijutsu, a technique that sparked interest in her and wanted as part of her fighting style. During three years, Kimi developed the Lightning Release nature along with several techniques for her bukijutsu, as well as starting developing her personal kekkei tōta, Energy Release, which was possible due to her three acquired natures and powerful Uchiha chakra, as well as her drive to become stronger in response to Itachi's words. She also earned her moniker , due to her unique fighting style combining the Sharingan with her Kōsōjutsu. Len, on the other hand, nicknamed her , claiming the blood of her victims that stained her Steel Claws disturbingly matched the color of her eyes. Later on, Akatsuki once again attempted to capture Yugito, this time sending Hidan and Kakuzu for the job. After successfully taking down the jinchūriki, they stopped for Hidan's ritual. This gave enough time for Kimi to return from her mission and learn of what happened to her mentor. Kimi quickly gave chase to the two Akatsuki and managed to reach them in time (she reaches them before Zetsu takes Yugito in the manga, making him retreat until the fight is settled). Looking for a "real" sacrifice, Kimi was taken on by Hidan, and managed to hold her own against the Jashinist until Len came to help her, forcing Kakuzu to join the fight. Despite their combined efforts, and Kimi even managing to destroy one of Kakuzu's hearts with her new Kekkei Tōta, they were unable to overcome the immortal Akatsuki. Len was eventually marked by Hidan when he protected Kimi from one of his blows, and mortally wounded by Kimi herself when she attacked Hidan in his cursed state without knowing its voodoo-like effect. Immobile while grieving over her friend's death, Kimi was about to be struck down by Hidan as well when Killer B interfered in the nick of time. Zetsu lost his patience and took Yugito with him after telling Kakuzu and Hidan to "stop clowning around" and retreat. Failing to save her mentor and adding Len's death on top of it awakened Kimi's Mangekyō Sharingan and her Curse of Hatred, which would come to accentuate most of the darker aspects of her personality. After a brief talk with Killer B, Kimi left the village to pursue her own goals. Personality During her childhood, prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Kimi used to be more cheerful, but also straightforward, often disregarding accessory details, as well as enthusiastic about being able to prove herself. She thought D-rank "chores" weren't good enough to help her develop her skills as an Uchiha kunoichi. This could be attributed to some of the pride and arrogance in Uchiha culture. After witnessing the Uchiha Clan Massacre and being mercilessly hounded by a Root shinobi (and barely escaping with her life at that), the terrible events took their toll on her mind to such a degree where it's very hard to make her even smirk at all under casual circunstances. It also lead Kimi to engage in self-harm, mainly as a cutter, often after waking up from a nightmare where she relives the experience. This kind of activity caused some of the barely noticeable scars on her arms. It also seemed to cause some inner conflict in Kimi when Kumo blackmailed her to take on assassination and espionage contracts for the country, especially on the more brutal or ethically questionable ones. Socially, she can be cold towards people she doesn't know, sometimes almost sounding condescending, and although she seems to have a short temper at times, she can keep her composure for most of the time. If an effort is done to gain her trust, she'll eventually open up more, and perhaps even show some generosity and warmth, towards said person. However, Kimi usually shows her most warm side only to the people she truly cares about, an example being Yugito, who she came to view almost like a second mother. Aside from her coldness, she's still straightforward and headstrong when need be, as well as coureageous and confident, something she inherited from her master, Yugito. Later on, after losing Yugito and Len to the Akatsuki, cumulated with Itachi's attack three years prior and Kumo's more gruesome mission assignments, Kimi's Curse of Hatred leads her to develop a deep-seathed hatred for the Akatsuki, as well as a more mean-spirited demeanor, confidence and arrogance, essentially obscuring whatever positive personality traits she retained after the massacre. Her Curse of Hatred goes as far as to bolster even her own chakra reserves when the odds are stacked against her. Abilities As an assassin, Kimi is a master of stealth, capable of even quietly taking down unaware Jōnin with a single, quick strike. While it's true she's at her best in the shadows, she's almost quite as deadly in open combat, with her Sharingan turning the tables to her favor in most battles, and going as far as matching Yugito in her Two-Tailed Version 1 Jinchūriki form. Taijutsu Prefering close-quarters combat due to the Steel Claws, Kimi strictly trained and perfected her taijutsu while training under Yugito (and several other Kumo shinobi as part of her assassin training). Her taijutsu is of a very high level, proficient enough to go toe-to-toe with some of Kumogakure's best Jōnin while using her Sharingan. Kimi's taijutsu also seems to be partially inspired in the Raikage's use of wrestling-moves, particularly in the use of throws and high-flying moves, though she rarely recurs to this kind of raw taijutsu outside sparring matches, preferring her kōsōjutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a 7-year-old Genin, Kimi already displayed some mastery over the traditional Uchiha Clan's fire release techniques, mainly using the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to take out a group of bandits. She also managed to kill the bandit leader with a chakra-infused kunai, this kind of chakra control being a fundamental part in her chakra techniques later on. By age 11, besides learning and mastering traditional Uchiha fire release techniques as well as creating her own versions, Kimi's capable of synchronizing her chakra control with a clone to fluidly and easily create the Great Fire Hurricane Technique, a massive tornado of fire. After being blackmailed by the Kumogakure higher-ups to become an assassin and spy for them, she requested the Raikage to teach her some of his nintaijutsu techniques, which led to her creation of an even faster Body Flicker Technique which employs Lightning Release in a similar fashion to the Raikage's Lightning Release Armor, an upgraded, lightning-infused version of her Berserker Barrage kōsōjutsu, and the Fatal Claw. Recently, Kimi mastered her chakra control and even remarkably managed to develop a Kekkei Tōta from her three natures, whose chakra produced can virtually cut through any material and even chakra, however, it causes great strain on her body if used extensively. She's the third ninja to ever possess a Kekkei Tōta, and obviously the first to wield Energy Release. Bukijutsu Most of Kimi's combat centers around her Kōsōjutsu techniques, which she specializes on. She's also capable of laying down traps involving wire strings, usually ensnaring her target on a painful grip before she finishes them off with her Steel Claws or the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Kōsōjutsu Kōsōjutsu is what defines Kimi. She resurrected the bukijutsu after reading the scroll left behind by the assassin-nin of the extinct Hitoshirezu Clan, assembling the hidden blade mechanism herself and immediately starting training with the bukijutsu. Kimi's kōsōjutsu consists of a mechanism with two hidden blades strapped to each forearm and one smaller blade mechanism strapped to each shin, where the blade expands from near her foot. She uses kōsōjutsu mainly for stealth kills, but they're equally as efficient in hand-to-hand combat. When faced in open combat, if the enemy hasn't noticed her Steel Claws yet, Kimi usually first approaches her opponent with taijutsu, using chakra flow to activate the mechanism and expand the blades near point-blank range, which in most cases surprises her opponent and causes severe injuries; if she already has her Steel Claws out, while in taijutsu range, Kimi uses Body Flicker Technique to unleash her Berserker Barrage, causing severe damage to the opponent's defenses or the opponent itself; if she's looking to finish off her opponent for good, Lightning Release: Berserker Barrage is usually her option. This bukijutsu, combined with her Sharingan, makes Kimi a force to be reckoned with. However, since she needs to keep her identity a secret in most cases, Kimi only resorts to the Sharingan if truly needed. Most of her proficiency with the Steel Claws so far come from her training with Yugito, which many of her moves were copied with Kimi's Sharingan, resulting in Kimi using a cat-like fighting style similar to Yugito's while using the Steel Claws in direct confrontations. However, Kimi herself noted that this fighting style is sometimes too offensive, and often leaves little space for defense. Shurikenjutsu Even though Kimi prefers close-quarters combat, she's by no means a slouch in regards to ranged combat, capable of hitting her opponents with deadly accuracy if they're not careful, either with shuriken or kunai. She also likes to use the traditional combination of a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it for several strategic approaches. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kimi first awakened her clan's famed (and feared) kekkei genkai at the age of 7, in a situation which its awakening was imperative on her survival, allowing her to dodge the Root shinobi's killing strike just in time, give her enough reaction time to infuse her kunai with chakra and fatally wound her aggressor. After that occasion, she forgot how to reawaken the dōjutsu until she started training with Yugito in Kumogakure, developing a two tomoe Sharingan on each eye by age 11 and fully maturing it by age 13. When using her Sharingan (which is only if the situation requires it, outside sparring matches with Kumo ninja), Kimi gains access to its generic abilities such as being able to see chakra, predicting movements and casting genjutsu upon eye contact with the victim. When it comes to genjutsu, Kimi's no expert, but is still a decent user, using genjutsu mostly to extract intel from targets or reverse enemy genjutsu techniques, but will also employ it while in battle, if given the chance. Mangekyō Sharingan Kimi awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after accidentally causing Len's death and failing to rescue Yugito from Hidan and Kakuzu. Upon activation, Kimi's tomoe spread to the edge of her irises, forming a large circular line from where four straight lines extend and intersect another circular line in the middle of the eye, giving the impression of an "X". The most prominent feature of Kimi's Mangekyō Sharingan is the Kunitsukami dōjutsu, said to be Kotoamatsukami's counterpart, since it allows Kimi to literally read or hear her target's thoughts and accurately predict their actions, as well as learn of their goals and past, as opposed to Kotoamatsukami's control of the target's actions. However, as like any other Mangekyō Sharingan technique, the prolonged use of the dōjutsu causes heavy strain and eventual loss of sight. Stats Quotes * (To Len) "Are you challenging me? Fine, I'll take you on." * (To Len, after defeating him in a sparring match) "You want to know why you lost? Why don't you mull it over and tell me." * (To Itachi) "If... if what you're saying is true... then I can't... I can't let you live... no matter who you are... I won't let you get away with it! To me, you're a monster, and nothing else! You're a demon! A demon who wields our clan's precious Sharingan and ninjutsu! I'll never forgive you!!!" * (While fighting her targets, upon revealing her Sharingan) "I've been called 'Crimson Eyes and Claws' before. Want to know why? Because once you see these eyes, I can't let you escape with your life." * (To Killer B) "I couldn't save Lady Yugito... I was completely helpless before the Akatsuki, just like with Itachi years ago! Despite all my training, I'm a failure! I failed both the village and Lady Yugito... and Len! Len... I let him die... right in front of my eyes... and there was... there was nothing... there was nothing I could do!!!" * (To Killer B after revealing her awakened Mangekyō Sharingan) "...I'm leaving the village, there's nothing left for me here. Lord B, please tell the Raikage for me, for my shame is too great at this point to face him myself." Trivia *Kimi is based on Marvel Comics character, X-23 (Laura Kinney). *Pictures used so far on this page were drawn by Protokitty, Aspiring-Artist22, HatakeShion, and Tatong on DeviantART. Gallery Kimi.jpg|Kimi Uchiha Kimi Sharin.png|Kimi Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Category:Approved Article Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Approved Uchiha Category:Approved Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Grandfathered 2014 Category:Kekkei Tōta Users Category:Kekkei Genkai Users